User talk:GuildKnight
Mission: Reuniting the Families Hi, I'm AK47bandit, and I made a major edit to the "Reuniting the Families" mission page yesterday. I understand that you wish to standardize and focus on the mission pages, and I also think this is a great idea! Having a walkthrough for each mission and details about objectives and unlockables is essential for any mission page. However, this is mostly helpful for reguler players of the game, comparing mission details against one another, or people trying to go through the game for the first time. I think that if a summary (written from a cinimatic viewpoint) of each mission would be included on each page, it would help show how the mission is important to the plot of the game. It would also be much more easily understood by people who have not had any experiance with the game firsthand. One of the awesome features of the game is how the story supports and compliments the gameplay. Also, I hope that this wiki could provide information and help introduce GTA to people who have never played the game and are just plain curious. But I also understand that you don't want pages that are too long, but I think that consice summmarys could be included without making pages uncomfortably large. In conclusion, I hope that I can contribute to this wiki. I don't mean to intentionally hamper any of your efforts to organize mission pages, and I hope I can help in any way possible. Also, I would like to remark that this wiki is much cooler than the regular wikipedia! (Response on User talk:AK47bandit) :: Just to chime in here, I think having detailed walkthroughs is super important for attracting new readers.. Walkthroughs are by far the most searched for thing for any game online. I would even suggest adding the work "walkthrough" to your page names so these articles show up on google searches, (i.e. GTA IV Walkthroughs/Reuniting the families or Reuniting the families Walkthrough) Just my two cents :) angies (talk) 00:38, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::That's not a bad idea - "walkthrough" always did seem to get a good few hits from google. Although probably we could do as good a job by using Walkthrough as the subheading for the step-by-step detail inside mission articles, and having Category:Walkthroughs for all pages that involve it? I don't think meta tags are particularly useful these days, but the MediaWiki:Pagetitle you were just editing would be a good place to have the word. Gboyers (?) 00:57, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::As seen in the example I gave AK47bandit, Tagging Up Turf uses a "Quick Walkthrough" and a "Detailed Walkthrough." I also agree that it is very important to include the word "walkthrough," and intend to eventually do so on every mission page. --GuildKnightTalk2me 02:14, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Patrolling Congrats on your adminship.. the patrolling function is available in MW core, see http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Recent_changes_patrol for some basic info angies (talk) 00:26, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :Hello. I've enabled this feature for GTA. Please let me know if you want it limited to admins. By default, any logged in user can patrol. Angela (talk) 04:56, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Mission Pages Thanks for the info! I'll try to help add on to mission pages, and keep my summaries precise and consice. If you need to reformat or if I need to edit my work, feel free to do so or give me a heads up! (The cutscenes are my favorite part of the game. People like Mike Toreno, Ryder, and Jizzy really crack me up. :) ) AK47bandit 05:20, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Editing Yeah, I think I'll clean up some of the vechicle pages. If you could look over the edit I did on the page The Mothership the truth's van, and leave me some feedback and advice, that'd be great! AK47bandit 05:36, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Gang Warfare On the gang warfare page my post was deleted because of "innaccurate information". I put N/A as a gang colour for the mafia, because although some members of the mob might dress in grey, it is not the universal gang colour. That is why I felt it should be N/A. Response on User talk:Gta3vcsalcsvcs4 --GuildKnightTalk2me 03:28, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Hi, GuildKnight. Thanks for the list. There are things on there I was thinking of as well, so I would be more than happy to accomplish what I can from your list. As I'm sure you read, I am focusing on San Fierro first. I will then move on to Los Santos, Las Venturas, and then towns/counties. Thanks again, and happy editing! Eganio''Talk'' 05:46, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Style Guide Style guide is definitely required. Grand Theft Wiki:Layout Guide is an old one from before the GTW merge. Match it up with Grand Theft Wiki:Consistency and the (limited) Help documentation. Are you aiming this to be Policy (rules) or Help (advice)? The term "guide" implies guidelines, but people can stray outside the guidelines if they know what they're doing. Either way is fine, you just need to make sure you're writing it for one or the other. Gboyers talk 00:59, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it needs some work still. I also plan to include a list of recommended layouts; Game pages, Mission pages, Weapon pages, Vehicle pages, and Place pages layouts. Maybe it also needs a note on American vs. British spellings, and a link to help using wiki markup... :Also, I like the "guidelines" idea... "people can stray outside the guidelines if they know what they're doing." --GuildKnightTalk2me 20:41, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Hi I don't currently use the IRC but can. However, at times this may not prove to be a good way to chat, because the IRC does not always work, for me at least. A-Dust 23:49, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :I also had trouble with a few IRC clients... what do you use? Anyway, it's better to use the wiki talk pages for decisions about the site so that there's a record of the conversation... but a lot of times it's just easier to have the quicker conversation that's only possible with chat. What about the GTAWiki chat widget? --GuildKnightTalk2me 02:23, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::I have no idea what the chat widget is, as I've never chatted to anyone on here other than through talk pages. I now use the Wikia IRC channel to log in, which seems at this point to work fine. A-Dust 08:25, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::The chat widget can be added to the column on the right. The button at the top of the screen that lets you choose "My Talk", "My Watchlist", etc., also lets you choose "Manage Widgets", and then you can add the chat widget, though I think I may be the only one that uses it. Anyway, I should be back in the IRC room late Sunday. --GuildKnightTalk2me 05:56, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Mission Footer Template I've had a look at the template, but can't find out why the white box is on the template. I shall leave a message on Gboyers discussion page, as he'd probably have a better idea of how to fix it. A-Dust 10:28, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Re: Message Ok i'll keep that in mind, thanks ;) PrivateSniper 01:59, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Absence Hey GK. I'll be away for a week or two, so I'll leave the wiki in your hands. I'd appreciate it if you could keep an eye on things as usual, and make sure nobodys doing anything significantly awful. If you need any support, speak to a member of wikia staff (eg Kirkburn, Lleowen, Angies, TOR) and show them this message if you need clearance. There shouldn't be any problems (no more than usual) but we need somebody on-watch just in case. Thanks - Gboyers talk 01:34, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Also, as you may be aware, Wikia are planning to roll out a new Monaco skin on every wiki on Tuesday. This skin will become the default skin for every user, and we will not be able to change that (unlike how we can now). The main difference will be that the main page (only the main page) will have to change to be two columns, and an advert will appear in the top of the right column - see WoWWiki for a good example. See this for instructions on how to do this. I'll try and grab some time online to style this, but I would appreciate you trying to fix the main page (at least temporarily) if it breaks. If it breaks really badly, feel free to make a new one until it can be done properly. Nothing wrong with copying the main page from another wiki so long as everything is changed (obviously). I'm just asking cos I may not be able to get round to that for a couple of days, so we may need (at least) an interim solution. But if you can make a decent new homepage yourself, that would be ideal. I'd suggest asking User:Kirkburn for help. Gboyers talk 01:46, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :No problem. I'd anticipated we may need to develop something new, and I've already got a couple ideas rolling around in my head. I'll at least make sure everything goes as smoothly as I can. Luckily, I will be off of work either Tuesday and Wednesday or Wednesday and Thursday, and if I'm not off Tuesday, I'll at least have some time to make sure it's not broken, so I'll be here. Oh, and by the way, thanks for the vote of confidence. See ya in a week or two. --GuildKnightTalk2me 02:08, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Main page edits Hi, GuildKnight. I hope everything is going well with you. I wanted to talk to you about the issues Chip2007 had with some of your edits on the main page. I saw he left you a message, and am only butting in because he left me and Gboyers notes to the same effect. I asked him to talk to you about it first, and iron things out before jumping to conclusions about vandalism and/or reverting edits. I'm just hoping we can resolve this quickly and smoothly! Eganio''Talk'' 03:31, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :IRC? I haven't visited it yet...mainly because I'm totally ignorant of it, but I'd love to chat! :-) How do I get there? Eganio''Talk'' 07:09, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Heh, never mind...by some miracle, I figured it out on my own, and am now registered as Eganio. Eganio''Talk'' 07:35, 15 June 2008 (UTC)